


can’t see what’s right in front of you

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February Trope Bingo, Mistaken Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6058720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another time she might wonder about the warmth of Daphne’s hand in hers and wish it wasn’t so dark so she could actually see Daphne properly but there’s a mystery to be solved so Velma puts it from her mind and focuses on where she needs to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	can’t see what’s right in front of you

At some point Velma wondered if perhaps she should get contacts as having her glasses seemed to be nothing but trouble.

 

They were always smudged and in the job of monster hunting it was never helpful.

 

Also she tended to lose them at the most inconvenient times.

 

“Here Velma,” The blurr that she only knows is Daphne because of her voice and the splashes of purple she can make out said, and then her glasses were lightly settled back on her face and she blinked and the sudden restoration of her vision.

 

Even in the dark she make out Daphne’s amused smile, “Lost them again?”

 

“It’s a curse.” Velma sighed and readjusted them slightly, “Thanks.”

 

“Maybe that’s the real mystery we should be looking into.” Daphne teased and at the reminder of their mystery at hand Velma straightened up.

 

“Speaking of mysteries, I think I found a clue.” She looked around the room they were, trying to recount where she had been before she’d tripped and lost her glasses.

 

“You were over here.” Daphne offered, reaching out to take Velma’s hand and walking her to the corner of the room that is starting to look familiar.

 

Another time she might wonder about the warmth of Daphne’s hand in hers and wish it wasn’t so dark so she could actually see Daphne properly but there’s a mystery to be solved so Velma puts it from her mind and focuses on where she needs to be.

 

~~

 

“Jeepers Velma!” Daphne said and placed a hand over her heart, “You scared me, I thought you might have been the monster we were looking for.”

 

“I don’t look that bad in the mornings,” Velma deadpanned drily and Daphne laughed lightly.

 

“I didn’t mean it like that.” She assured Velma and leaned against the wall of the mansion they’d come to check out. “I mean you look fine in mornings and-”

 

Before Daphne can finish that thought the wall opened up where she leaned on it and she lost her balance, reaching out and grabbing Velma’s hand to pull them back through the secret compartment she’d just found and they tumbled to the ground in a mess.

 

Velma groaned and rubbed at her elbow she it hit the floor, the only thing of hers that had as she had landed mostly on Daphne.

 

“You okay Daph?” She asked, sitting up and squinting in the dark and huffed in the realization that it was more than just the dark preventing her from seeing clearly.

 

“I’m good,” She can hear Daphne sit up too, “I think these are yours.”

 

A hand finds hers in the darkness and her glasses were pressed into it, Velma took them with a relieved sigh.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“No problem,” She heard Daphne dig around and then a flashlight clicked on, she stood up and offered Velma her hand. “Now let’s go see what we’ve found.”

 

Velma grinned at her and took the proffered hand, letting Daphne pull her up.

 

They didn’t let go as they crept down the hallway of the hidden compartment and neither offered to.

 

~~

 

Days without mystery solving were few and in between but they did happen and Daphne had convinced them all that a day on the beach would be worth it.

 

Scooby and Shaggy were certainly enjoying hitting up all the vendors on the beach while Fred was swimming, next to her Daphne was sun tanning as Velma read her book in relative peace.

 

Or she had been until Daphne stood up and stretched and all Velma could see was unblemished expanse of skin and Daphne’s bright smile.

 

“Want to go swimming Velma?” Daphne asked, it sounded innocent enough but Velma knew that glint in her eye and was suspecting that if she said yes Daphne would try to pick her up and jog them both straight into the water.

 

“I think I’ll pass.” Velma smiled weakly and Daphne tried not to pout.

 

“Okay, but if you change your mind,” She gestured to the lake behind her, “Come find me.”

 

With one last grin and a flick of her hair Daphne was off, Velma watched her go before quickly looking back at her book with her cheeks burning for having stared so long.

 

About twenty minutes later she was still distracted by occasionally hearing Daphne laugh as she tried to swim up behind Fred to surprise him and huffed, giving up her book and standing up to walk towards the water.

 

As she reached it though something hit her from behind, Scooby had been trying to catch the frisbee Shaggy had thrown, and Velma lost her balance with a yelp, holding her hand out in front of her to catch her fall and landing partly in the water.

 

“Velma!” She heard Daphne yell and the splashes of water that signified her coming closer but when Velma looked up everything was just a blur and she groaned, realizing her glasses had fallen into the water.

 

“You okay Velma?” Daphne asked, resting her hand on Velma’s shoulder. “Oh your glasses!”

 

Velma saw a blur reach down in front of her and then her glasses were settled on her face, making everything equally blurry from the water on them.

 

“I’m fine Daphne,” She assured her, sitting back in the sand and when Scooby nudged her and licked her face in an apology she reached over to pat him on what she assumed was his head, “Still can’t really see though.”

 

“Here,” Daphne helped her stand and navigated her over to their towels and then dug through her bag to find a fresh one, passing it to Velma so she could try to wipe some of the water off her glasses.

 

Velma put them back on and while things weren’t as blurry it wasn’t crystal clear either.

 

“Better?” Daphne asked, her hair falling in her face as she leaned down to smile at Velma.

 

“I suppose.” Velma sighed, wishing she could see Daphne better.

 

Contacts, she decided, enough was enough and she’d get contacts.

 

~~

 

The club music was loud enough to nearly give Velma a headache but it was the spot where she was supposed to meet the rest of the gang at to investigate some of the clubbers being turned to statues.

 

Despite the bad business the place was still packed and Velma had to squeeze through the crowd towards the bar where Daphne had said they should meet.

 

She settled on one of the stool and turned around to take a look at the place, taking note of potential clues. On habit she lifted her hand to adjust her glances before remembering that she’d chosen not to wear them that night, opting for contacts for the first time since she bought them.

 

They’d been a hassle to get used to but she was hoping it would be worth the effort since at least if she got tripped up she wouldn’t have to worry about them.

 

Since they were at a club she’d also changed from her usual orange sweater, knowing the sweater would get too hot she’d opted for an orange tank top that Daphne had given her for Christmas once.

 

As she’d been thinking about Daphne she saw the other woman making her way through the crowd, wearing a purple sleeveless dress that went down to her thighs and purple leggings with it, her usual orange scarf was tied to her wrist that night in what Velma was sure was supposed to be fashionable.

 

When Daphne was close enough she opened her mouth to call out to her but Daphne must have spotted her anyway, tilting her head with a smile as she made her way closer.

 

“Come here often?” Daphne teased and Velma chuckled at the joke.

 

Daphne leaned against the bar next to her, the lights from above flashing over her skin in a dazzling array of colours that made Velma feel a little dizzy but she couldn’t stop staring, something Daphne noticed and grinned, leaning over.

 

“You know I’m here to solve a mystery but I’d really rather interview you.” Bright light fell on Daphne’s face, illuminating her blue eyes and the gloss of her lips.

 

Velma opened her mouth but it felt dry and she had clear her throat, wishing she had ordered just a soda or a water so she had something to drink just then and tried her best to think of something, anything, that could possibly be flirty in reply.

 

Daphne was still smirking slightly when Velma realized what she said and she blinked.

 

“Wait, Daph?” Velma tilted her head, “Do you not…I mean,” Her hand reached up again instinctively to straighten her glasses that weren’t there and she frowned, Daphne’s eyes widening at the movement.

 

“Velma?!” Daphne placed one hand over her mouth, the light shining back on her face at just the right time that Velma could see the flush on her cheeks.

 

“You didn’t know it was me.” Velma stated, her shoulders falling and she felt mortified. Of course Daphne hadn’t realized it was her, that was why she had flirted and –

 

“Oh Velma,” Daphne interrupted her thoughts, “I’m so sorry, I just didn’t recognize you without your glasses and,” Daphne blinked, “Where are your glasses,” She began looking around the floor, “Did you lose them again.”

 

“Contacts.” Velma said, a bit miserably still, she wished that Fred, Shaggy, and Scooby would just arrive so that they could focus on something else. “It’s okay Daphne, I get it.” She reached out to pat Daphne’s shoulder in understanding.

 

“Get what?” Daphne asked, her hand grasping Velma’s wrist as she went to move away.

 

Velma shifted uncomfortably, “That you weren’t really flirting with me.”

 

“Yes I was,” Daphne sounded a bit miffed, the temper she had just under her skin that Velma recognized as her pure annoyance in someone misconstruing her. Usually it was saved for adults who only saw her as rich bimbo and refused to see her intelligence. “Just because I didn’t know it was you doesn’t mean I didn’t mean it any less.”

 

Velma’s mouth fell open and then Daphne’s face shifted from anger to amusement and she began to laugh.

 

“Velma don’t tell me you missed all the clues,” Daphne said, fondly this time.

 

Velma’s eyebrows shot up, “I missed clues?”

 

“I’ve been flirting with you for months.” Daphne gave a self-conscious smile, “I thought you just didn’t care to see it.”

 

Velma began laughing as she pieced together their past interactions, smiling up at Daphne, “Maybe I was a little blind even with my glasses.”

 

They both relaxed, Daphne dropping her hand that held onto Velma’s wrist while still holding on until their hands were loosely touching between them.

 

“I like you either way,” Daphne assured her, her gaze not leaving Velma’s.

 

Velma beamed at her, “What are you doing after this mystery?” She joked, from the corner of her eye she could just see the others arriving.

 

“Anything you want.” Daphne teased back and slipped her fingers between Velma’s, the promise of something done together and to look forward to. “But hey Velma?” Daphne tilted her head, “Can you go back to glasses? I always liked how they look on you.”

 

Velma nodded, thinking that if she had bobbed her head this quickly with her glasses on they might have fallen off; it would have been worth it for the way Daphne was smiling at her – even if she couldn’t see it she’d know it was there forever now.


End file.
